


Huh

by Iamacarrot



Series: Universe Collided [4]
Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Boys Being Boys, Brotherly Bonding, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22138888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamacarrot/pseuds/Iamacarrot
Summary: It's strange, how the three most rowdy turtles managed to get along without making the earth's core implode.
Series: Universe Collided [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1320758
Comments: 5
Kudos: 145





	Huh

**Author's Note:**

> 2012 Name Bank:
> 
> -Leonardo
> 
> -Raphael
> 
> -Donatello
> 
> -Michelangelo
> 
> 2018 Name Bank:
> 
> -Raph
> 
> -Donnie
> 
> -Leo/Leon
> 
> -Mikey/Michael

"No! Leo, bring your knees up higher! Other me, tuck and slide, not extend and jump! Leo! Don't just sit there! You have to be ready for anything!"

A low, yet not condescending huff escaped Leo's mouth, and he followed Michelangelo's order, continuing his sparring with Mikey. Within minutes, Leo had his baby brother pinned to the floor.

"Ugh! Leo!" Mikey whined, struggling to free himself from his grip.

"Don't make your struggling so obvious! Catch him off guard!" Michelangelo advised loudly. Mikey took a deep breath, bringing his struggling to a halt.

"Haha! I- HEY!" Leo shouted, complaining as he was suddenly knocked down and pinned.

"Never let yourself become overconfident." Michelangelo chuckled. "Yame."

Mikey backed away, giggling as he was lightly tapped. A happy sigh aided the cheery atmosphere, and Michelangelo sat down next to his other self and brotherly duplicate. This was the fifth day that the "Past Versions" of the turtles had made themselves known to their more recent counterparts, and all seemed to be going fairly well.

"What say you? Want to work on some katas?" Michelangelo asked. Leo gagged dramatically, and Mikey mock fainted. "Didn't think so."

It was a wonder, how these three managed to make such a wonderful team, as they all seemed too similar in personality. The other turtles were afraid that the three would do something reckless that would end up destroying the lair, the world, or- worst case scenario -both. Because of this, the trio was scolded when they caused something bad to happen.

Which, to the others' dismay, didn't really seem to work.

"I want to play with your Ice Cream Kitty." Mikey announced. "What about you, Leo?"

Leon gave no answer, staring intensely at a small fish in the pond that ran along through the main atrium. When they caught sight of the fish as well, Mikey and Michelangelo joined in with the watching, all three silent and still, showing no emotion whatsoever.

"Whoa…" Donatello whispered, watching as the trio sat dead still. "I know Mikey has it, but… could it be that Michael and Leon do too?"

"Hey! Donnie! What's taking so long?! I want ta get home as soon… as… possible…?" Raphael trailed off, watching the variations of his brothers in slight concern.

"I wonder…" Donatello hummed, strolling up to the group. "Hey guys! What are you looking at?"

"Can't talk. Fish. Swimming. Jinx." the trio replied in unison, not a hint of annoyance in their tones or on their faces.

"Fascinating!" Donatello exclaimed quietly, leaving briefly before returning with a pencil and a notebook. As the group sat still, Donatello continued to watch. At some point, Michelangelo's stomach grumbled, and the trio jumped up.

"Pizza!" they all shouted, racing into the kitchen.

"Mikey! Make it! MIKEY! MAKE IT!" Michelangelo and Leo yelled, both hopping in excitement.

"Make it with chocolate syrup!" Michelangelo urged.

"And with bacon bits!" Leo added.

"Give it green peppers!"

"And pepperoni!"

"Extra cheese!"

"Nightcrawlers!"

"Yum!" Mikey and Michelangelo cheered, moving at a pace once unknown as they moved around to put the ingredients in order. In the meantime, Leo had jumped onto the kitchen island, grabbing two pans and slamming them together.

"Who's making Pizza?" Leo asked in a sing-song voice.

"We are, that's who!" Mikey and Michelangelo replied playfully.

"I can't hear you!"

"WE ARE, THAT'S WHO!"

The boys laughed loudly, running around in circles, somehow having forgotten about their hunger. The loud crashing and excited screaming interrupted almost everything in the lair. Leonardo was pulled out of his meditation, Splinter was awoken, Donatello's theories were proven right, Raphael's patience was wearing thin, and Donnie's attempts of working on a portal were brought to a sudden halt.

"Okay! You've gotten your results! Now TELL THEM TO STOP!" Raphael shouted, clearly trying to be louder than the loud banging and happy screaming.

"Alright, fine." Donatello chuckled, beginning to walk into the kitchen. He stopped, however, when he took notice of- a clearly irritated -Raph storming into the kitchen. "Huh. Guess I don't need to do much this time."

For the next minute, the screaming and banging was replaced with loud, scolding words. At first, all seemed to be going well.

Until the trio was urged out of the kitchen, having been handed a tablet with an hour long video on soap carving. In the kitchen, Raph was cleaning up every bit of mess his brothers had made. When this had come apparent, the rest of the turtles asked why he had decided to let the trio go scot-free.

The only reply he gave was: "Because they started to cry."

**Author's Note:**

> So... I chose to make 2012 Mikey the leader of the Trouble Trio... for good reason, though! He's more experienced with "Serious Training," and more likely to keep the others in line (to an extent).
> 
> Because sadness and despair.


End file.
